The Pièce de résistance
by LawlessGrey
Summary: Elaina is the Queen of Albion at long last, but now she has a bigger problem on her hands as she prepares to face the Darkness threatening her kingdom. Reaver is seeking to change her mind on some decisions she made in court when things get a bit out of hand... {Not Beta-ed} FINISHED with Chapter 6! Thank you all for your patience and support! Reviews please. :)
1. Chapter 1

The Hero of Brightwall had finally done it. The revolution was over, and she had now become the Queen of Albion. There was still much to learn and much to do before the coming of the Darkness, and yet she felt that a moment of respite was more than appropriate given everything that she had already fought through.

Sitting in the War Room she sighed and looked over the expansive map of Albion. It had been a long day in the court and Reaver had naturally come to her with many of his absolutely dreadful ideas. Things that made her very skin crawl. She knew she had to save up lots of money to prepare for the upcoming battle with the Darkness yet she couldn't imagine selling her people into slavery and making them suffer. It would've been like nothing had changed since she took over the throne from Logan. Frowning she placed her face into her hands. Logan, it had just been days ago that she had to…she shuddered. It needed to be done. Swallowing she looked up and sighed. It was in the past now, and all that remained was to look forward.

The room was silent until there was a soft knock at the War Room door. Standing a maid peeked into the room and smiled. "My queen," she whispered, the Hero stood and nodded to her. "There is a guest to see you," Frowning the Hero walked towards the door. "At this time of night?" Embarrassed the maid opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a familiar silhouette pushing himself happily into the room. Wearing an obviously expensive white suit with a top hat and boots to match, Reaver waltzed his way into the room and smiled.

"My dear queen! What an honor!" Reaver curtsied slightly with obvious sarcasm. The hero frowned and released a sigh. Turning to the cowering maid, she nodded to dismiss her. Relieved the servant girl bowed deeply before shutting the door and audibly running back down the hall.

The queen in her royal apparel turned elegantly and gave Reaver a look of disdain. He was walking around the expansive map of Albion, his boots making a light tap-tap-tap on the ground as he walked. His hand glided around the wooded edges of the map only stopping when he reached Bowerstone Industrial. His pride and joy.

"Reaver," The hero queen began as she stood up a bit taller, "What brings you to my war room at this time of night?" The man smiled and turned his auburn eyes upon her. Chuckling he relaxed his pose, "You see my dear hero, I came to you this evening to parlay," She frowned as he continued, "I would like to see if there is a compromise to be made on the decisions you made today in court," The hero huffed, _Of course._

The queen motioned to a set of chairs next to the fireplace; "Very well," Reaver smirked and walked in the direction of the chairs. They both stood in front of the large red, velvet seats and stared intensely at one another. Reaver nodded, and they both slowly sat down.

"I see you still do not trust me," He said with an air of amusement. "Why would I have reason to do such a thing?" She admonished, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. Reaver laughed, "You made an excellent point, though I haven't killed you yet." Her frown only deepened as she leaned back into the chair. "Speak Reaver; my patience grows thin."

Some time was spent sitting in her chair listening as Reaver blabbed about how he truly felt that he could save the court money if they had only taken the mountains back. After all, numerous resources could be used to help fund the war and supply arsenal. Elaina fidgeted with her gloves on her hands as she only half-listened. It wasn't until she heard something particularly insulting that she fully listened, straightening up in her chair.

"Excuuuse me?"

Reaver smirked and clicked his tongue before uncrossing his legs and leaning forward towards the Queen. "I merely stated, perhaps if you'd allow me to open the brothel and offer some of your fine services to my party, we'd have the six million in no time. You are quite the talk of such fine circles, I mean it with only the most respect!" The man chuckled while Elaina stared abashed, _did Reaver just_? Had he just propositioned her, Queen of Albion, to work at a brothel or entertain at one of his _parties_!?

The queen stood up angrily, "You dare!" she sputtered as her hands balled into tight fists. The air around her crackled with the force of her Will. Reaver remained seated and stared up at her innocently.

"I'm sorry my dear, did I offend?" The sarcasm dripped from his voice like poison venom.

"I could kill you where you stand!" Lightning crackled around the Queen's hands. She released it, barely missing the man as he rolled from the chair taking her feet from beneath her. She fell to the ground where the two scuffled with one another for what felt like a lifetime.

Reaver flinched as his head cracked against the hard ground beneath them. During their tumble, his hat had been miraculously displaced causing his dark hair to splay out beneath him. Elaina sat perched atop his waist, her hair and dress in a state of complete disarray. Her chest heaved with heavy breath as she held him down by his neck while he breathlessly looked up at her.

Coughing slightly he chuckled, "It appears you have indeed bested me." He whispered as he stared up at her. In the firelight, she appeared to glow as the warmth enveloped her form. Naturally, Reaver had of course taken notice of the queen's physique. She was no longer the boney, spindly stick he had known in her youth but a strong, fiery woman who had indeed managed to fill out that elegant dress rather splendidly. Her bright blue eyes stared intently at him. In them, he could see her rage, her anger but also something else.

Her grip on his neck weakened as she sat up straight and realized her position. Immediately she flushed and stuttered. "I-I believe we have done enough 'parlaying' for the evening." Reaver blinked and too became all too aware of their position and his improved breathing ability.

"Yes!" He said with elation as he pushed the hero off him and back onto the ground. The queen felt her back collide with the floor before feeling an intense weight atop of her. Opening her eyes wide she came practically nose-to-nose with none other than the man whose head she was just smashing into the pavement.

The Queen had, of course, noticed Reaver during their long days in court. Though he did he best to irritate her, she couldn't help but find him undeniably charming. Of course so did many, many…many other women (and men) both in and out of the court. Reaver had been everywhere and with practically everyone. Yet he was also an enigma. She had never seen him without his hat in all the years she had known him; there was no denying that he decidedly looked better with out it. Though it was no secret that Reaver was very old, he looked nearly as young as herself. His face was smooth and free of scars or blemishes. He was practically perfection incarnate.

She gulped as she felt his nose touch hers. "I agree, there is no more need to parlay," his voice rumbled softly. She could feel the vibrations of his voice in his chest against her own. Their breathing pushed them closer together and then farther apart. She could feel the hard muscular contours of his body against the softness of her own. She shivered, opening her mouth to speak she felt his soft-gloved finger press against her lips. "Shhhh," he murmured as he moved his head closer to her right ear. Breathing lightly against her flesh he breathed her in deeply. She felt her breath come in shallow; she wanted to protest, say something. DO something! Here she was in the WAR ROOM of all places in the middle of the night with none other than REAVER on top of her! REAVER! Her logical mind screamed at her as she felt the man on top of her shift his weight so he could look at her. Licking her lips she bravely raised her eyes to meet his and immediately regretted her decision.

The purest of red outlined the brightest gold in his eyes. The firelight danced within them, and she felt drawn to them. They were bright and beautiful and everything that she felt she was missing in her life. Everything was always just pomp and circumstance. Everything was always for the 'good of the people' or the 'good of Albion.' What about her wants and needs? Her _desires_?

Reaver pushed himself up with one hand and placed a gloved fingertip in his mouth. Slowly he pulled his hand free from the one pure white glove that was now soiled from their earlier skirmish. He repeated the action on the other side so that he no longer had anything separating his skin from what he was about to touch. "Don't you think you're a tad overdressed?" He smirked as he sat back on his heels to look at her. "Let's change that," as he tore the dress right down the middle and exposing her upper body clad in undergarments.

Elaina gasped as the cold air rushed to meet her warm skin. Breathing deeply, her breasts heaved up towards her tormentor. Internally her mind was screaming at her. If she were to get caught with him in such a compromising position, it could be the end of everything. Blinking the thoughts away she turned her attention back to Reaver who was eyeing her with interest. He cocked his head at her causing his wavy back hair to fall in front of his face. Reaching up with her bare hand she brushed the tendril of hair out of the way and caressed the side of his face. It was unexpected to both of them. Parting his mouth slightly his expression changed very quickly from entertained to perplexed. His eyes glanced to the hand that now rested on the side of his face, softly playing with his hair. Auburn eyes glanced back to blue. She was watching him. Testing him perhaps? "Careful Queen, my head is a bit sensitive after you so kindly bashed it into the floor beneath us," She chuckled at him and moved that hand to the back of his head, discovering a sticky wetness that coated the back of his hair. She must have thrashed him harder than she initially thought. Gently she pulled him forward, pulling him towards her. Obliging, Reaver let her until their lips touched lightly.

A smirk briefly passed over his lips before parting them slightly to lick her bottom lip. She shivered slightly beneath him before parting her lips and meeting his tongue with her own. Their tongues danced in a sloppy and unfamiliar dance. Reaver being the more experienced of the two quickly took the lead. His tongue caressed hers in ways that made her head swim. Through the slowly building haze the Elaina wrapped her legs gently around the man's waist, pulling them closer together. Humming into their kiss Reaver naturally took this as an invitation to continue his well-played ministrations.

Reaver brought his hands up to torment the soft and perky breasts pressed against him. He held them both, exactly a handful and massaged them gently. Flicking his thumb over the sensitive and peaked nipples, he marveled at the sounds escaping the usually stoic queen's mouth. Lips parted, she shuddered beneath him as he tortured the delicate parts of her body.

Bucking her hips upwards against the now straining length of the man above her, Elaina shook against him as he touched her. While she had some limited experience with men, this was quickly going farther than she had ever gone in her life. Kissed yes, held hands yes, letting a man _touch_ her in _that way_ , was another story. She felt electricity shoot through her very veins every time he grazed those sensitive nubs on her chest. She moaned and gasped as he fondled and touched her hot skin.

Meanwhile, he rolled his hips against her mound. The torn dress and his pants still separated them, but he could feel the fiery heat of her loins through it all. He growled against her lips as he broke the kiss once more to remedy their current situation.

She looked up at him, breathlessly, looking totally destroyed. Her eyes were nearly black with want; her breasts flushed with red; her nipples peaked desperately towards him. Ah, but he was not nearly done with her yet. There was so much that he still wanted, no, needed to do to this feisty little queen. He would show her why he was truly in charge, and maybe still change her mind about the court in the process.

Sitting up on his knees and grabbing handfuls of the disarrayed dress, he pulled it deftly from her body, her legs sliding through the torn top of the garment. She crossed her legs shyly as she lay quivering in the firelight only clad in her undergarments, a garter, and her delicate short boots. The older man felt the tension in his loins tighten as he looked at the soft, supple body beneath him. It had been at least a few weeks with all the proceedings since he'd had a proper lay. None of them could compare to the conquest of the Queen of Albion staring up at him.

Elaina shuddered at the sudden coldness of her nudity as Reaver eyed her like a hawk with his mouse in its talon. She dared take her blue eyes from the smugness of his face to his well-toned and muscular chest down to where his pants sat low on his hips. The v-lines of his hipbones pointing directly to the distinct outline of his hard member. Biting her lip, she raised her hand to run her fingertips lightly along the length softly, breath catching as she felt it twitch at her caresses with interest. The man huffed, his muscles rippling with the effect of his control.

"You little _minx_ ," He growled deeply as he reached for the sash around his waist, pulling it to loosen the tie on the constricting garments. He shed the rest of his clothes, boots included and stood proudly in the light of the fire. His cock was large and standing tall, leaking pre-cum on the flushed head.

Elaina swallowed hard; this was all new to her. She did not want to appear inexperienced in front of Reaver as if she did not know what she was doing. Standing there before her in the firelight he looked imposing, nearly godlike. "What's the matter my dear, is this not what you _wanted_?" He goaded her with a smirk, the fire lighting up the red of his eyes. Hesitantly, Elaina raised herself to her knees. She shivered and gently reached out to splay her hands on his muscular thighs. The sinews twitched lightly beneath her fingers as she steadied herself and came face to face with the weeping head of Reaver's cock. The other Hero sighed as a warm puff of breath came in contact with his searing hot member.

"Well get on with it then, I don't have all night,"

Flushing, Elaina peered up at him angrily, her chest heaving with the emotion. The man cocked his head once again and smirked, " Ah-ha! I see." Chuckling he threaded his right hand in her hair he pulled her head back to keep eye contact with him. Will glowed in her veins as she growled slightly from the force. "Who would've thought, the Queen, a virgin?" He pulled her roughly forward towards his dick that twitched once again with increased interest. She gasped as the head came in contact with her cheek, she breathed in the musky scent of him that was somehow laden with spices, like a exquisite chai.

Reaver's free hand firmly framed the free size of her face as the other hand still directed her head by the chunk of hair he held hostage. Attempting to growl in anger, Elaina ended up keening as the head of his length brushed across her parted lips. Taking the opportunity, Reaver pushed the head of his cock into the warm of her mouth, head slightly falling back as he felt the full lips of the woman below him wrap around him.

Elaina breathed deeply through her nose as she acquiesced with her earlier thoughts on Reaver's scent. It was intoxicating. She brought her hands up to hold him, his dick hot and throbbing. Using her hands to assist in stimulating all of his length she did her best to pleasure him with her mouth.

Reaver's breathing was heavy; he admitted that it was not the best blow he'd had by far, but there was something else about it. Perhaps something was appealing about the fact that Elaina did not have much experience with these activities. A groan escaped his throat as she grazed her teeth lightly over the most sensitive part of him. He could feel her smiling around his cock, a hum of approval providing another sensation for him to enjoy.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulled her off of him with a small 'pop.' She stared up at him, challenging, eyes black with rims of blue. He could feel the will rolling off of her as her desire increased.

"Magnificent my little queen, now, it is your turn."

Using his hold on her hair he threw her back on the rug with a thud. He did so enjoy when things were a little more exciting.

Elaina hit the floor with a growl. "You basta-" her rebuke was silenced as Reaver deftly dropped to his knees before her and dove headfirst into the soft folds between her legs. Reaver was naturally an expert at all things sex; it comes with many years and years of practice. He wrapped his arms around her legs and lower body to hold her still as his tongue quickly found its target. He ravished her clitoris, sucking lightly on it and licking her from her innermost pleasure back up.

The Queen, for once, was speechless. Her entire body felt as if it were aflame, her leg twitching with every swipe of his tongue. She shoved her hands into the thickness of his black hair. He chuckled against her, the warmth of his breath tickling her inner thighs. Involuntarily, her hips bucked up against him as he continued licking her. Soon, she could feel his hand rubbing softly against her thigh before moving closer to her opening. She could feel the wetness of her (and him) running down her legs as that finger slowly entered her. Her voice caught in her throat as she felt it pumping in and out, stroking some spot deep inside her. She writhed on the floor, becoming aware of how loud she was this entire time. She was practically wailing as he finger fucked her in her own War Room.

Elaina hastily threw her arm over her face and bit down on it as Reaver added a second finger. His tongue never missed a beat as he continued licking her, his fingers making a strange forward stroking motion against that spot again. She could feel an intense warmth spreading through her entire body. Her abdomen felt so tight, impossibly tight; it almost hurt she was wound so tightly. All she could feel was him, his tongue, his fingers, and his hair tickling her lower body. She felt weightless, her body shaking horribly against him.

Then, _it_ happened.

All at once the stars in the night sky exploded like a supernova behind her eyes. Her body lurched up, and her back arched uncontrollably. She could feel her insides convulsing, throbbing around Reaver's fingers, all the while he continued tormenting her. She bit into her flesh, drawing blood around the teeth marks as she rode out the intensity. Slowly, she felt herself fall back to the floor, her body still twitching as she let go of her arm panting like a damned animal. She felt filthy, covered in sweat, blood, her own fluids, and Reaver's saliva. Meanwhile, the offender in question peaked up at her with a typical grin, his face glistening in the firelight.

"Was that, satisfactory, my Queen?" The smug bastard. Elaina opened her mouth to speak but could not find the words. She closed her eyes and continued trying to find her legs and arms once again.

"I'll take that, as a yes."

Sitting up on his knees he wiped his face with a part of her dress that was cast aside on the floor. He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted them up so that he could situate himself between them more comfortably.

"And now, the _pièce de résistance_."

Elaina's eyes widened as her weakened body slowly regained feeling. The older male grasped his straining member and stroked the head against the cooling wetness between her legs. The Queen felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and a twisting feeling of uncertainty. It was too late to turn back now. She swallowed hard, gripping the rug as Reaver's red eyes locked onto hers. An eternity seemed to pass before a smirk passed over his lips and he thrust into her, burying his thick length to the hilt. A cry of surprise and pain escaped her lips as she felt backward onto the rug. Stilling herself, she gritted her teeth against the sudden pain that erupted and spread across her lower half.

Reaver laughed heartily through the sudden tightness that nearly left him breathless, but he certainly wouldn't let her know that. Leaning down he let his hands come to rest on the floor on either side of her head.

Opening her eyes at the shift of weight Elaina looked through misty eyes at the face above hers. A shaky breath left her body as she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, sealing them together and pushing him impossibly further into her. The pain was subsiding, and now she was beginning to think that if he didn't move, she was going to perish there on the floor.

The smooth limbs wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the warmth. Yes, now was the time. Pulling out slowly Reaver watched the Queen's face with baited excitement. Virgins were always the most expressive. He slammed a little more roughly than intended back into her as the Queen's hands gripped his shoulders tightly while she growled beneath him.

"Ah, you like that do you?" A playful tone in his voice, he repeated the action, eliciting a stronger response.

"Y-yes!" The Queen replied, breathless, her head lulling back to expose her flushed throat. Reaver attacked it with his mouth, biting and sucking on the tender flesh. He could feel the will cracking in the air once again as her hands gripped him with bruising strength. He was fucking her without any restraint now, their sex filling the room with wet, sloppy sounds.

"No, please," she whimpered, covering her face with embarrassment. Elaina had never heard such sounds! Her body was reacting to Reaver's touch and setting her aflame. She felt like she was melting, hot lava flowing between them.

Laughing, Reaver purposefully slowed his pace; grabbing her left leg, he lifted it up so he could see between them. He pumped his cock into her dripping pussy, causing the sound to be more audible.

"What's, the matter, pet?" His breathing was heavy, he paused between speaking, emphasizing his words with his thrusts.

"Does this, ha, embarrass you?" Free hand finding the sensitive nub between her thighs once again, he began rubbing small circles on her clit as he slowly, fucked her into the carpet.

Thrashing her head back and forth, Elaina moaned into her hands. Her loins felt like they were on fire once again as he toyed with her. The sounds making her face flush and feel hot against her hands.

Reaver stopped rubbing her to wrap the hand around that long elegant neck. Elaina looked up at him with wide eyes, her hands wrapping around his wrist out of precaution. He continued thrusting into her, hard, the wet sound of their skin only growing more intense.

"My dear queen," The man gritted through his teeth, "I asked you, a question," Reaver couldn't hide that he was enjoying this immensely. He hadn't felt this enraptured with a fuck in decades. The queen stared into his eyes through her half-lidded eyes. Her mouth parted, small gasps and moans escaping her with each movement of his hips. Yes, he had her where he wanted her.

"Are. You. Embarrassed?" He punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust, making the noises all the more obscene. She shuddered as she felt her orgasm approach. Back arching off the ground, she cried, "Yeeeeesss!"

Reaver's hips stuttered as he suddenly felt the woman beneath him clamp down on him hard. The pulsing around his cock sent his orgasm suddenly ripping through his body. Biting his lip he groaned, bringing a bit of blood where he had held on just a bit too tight. Elaina felt as if she was fluttering out of her body for the second time tonight. Every nerve ending she possessed was alive and alight was pleasure. She was gasping, trying to catch her breath as her orgasm slowed.

Pulse…pulse…pulse…

Blinking once, twice, she realized she held onto Reaver's biceps with an iron grip. He was breathing heavily on top of her. His hair slick with sweat, stuck to his face that was slightly red with a post-copulation glow. Red eyes looked down as a smirk crossed his face. Elaina should be furious, but she could only feel her heart beating heavily in her chest.

Reaver pulled out slowly, causing the Queen to wince ever so slightly from the now encroaching discomfort. The man sighed as he stood up, walking back to where their clothing had been discarded.

"Well then!" Reaver eyed the flushed Queen as she flopped back onto the plush rug boneless. "That was certainly a nice little romp!" Opening her eyes, Elaina looked up at him.

"Romp?" Eyebrow raised.

The industrious man chuckled, "Why yes, a romp, you know. A roll in the hay. A Lay. A good _fuck_ ," he spat the word precariously as Elaina flinched.

 _Of course_ , she thought to herself.

"Well Reaver, you've had your royal _fuck_. Don't you think you ought to take your leave? We do have court in the morning,"

Smiling delightedly as he gathered his things Reaver couldn't help but laugh again, "Why my Queen, you're quite right. Which reminds me, there was something that I came here to disc-"

Before he could even finish the sentence, Elaina stood up and slapped him across his damned beautiful face. Red eyes were wide; he was not expecting that.

Looking back he was startled to see blue eyes glistening and staring at him in the firelight.

"Get out…." She seethed, retracting her hand and covering her nakedness with her arms.

A silent minute passed between them before Elaina took a step back and found her ripped dress upon the floor. Picking it up she covered her body and looked up at the man. Eyes now void of any form of emotion.

"Leave me."

Reaver stared for another moment before bowing curtly and turning to take his leave, still very much undressed. Elaina was sure she'd have to answer for that in the morning. As soon as the man was gone from the room, Elaina threw the dress and the rest of her outfit into the fireplace.

"Damnable Reaver," she cursed him, her body now feeling cold and empty.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Elaina woke in her bedroom still nude and somewhat sticky. Groaning she rolled over out of the satin sheets and exposed herself to the daylight that entered her room through the large window to her right. Sitting up she winced as her body rebelled against her moving so soon. She had admittedly not gotten much sleep after her tryst with Reaver and even then her quality of sleep had been such that she awoke feeling much like she had many a day after fighting her way through one part of Albion or another.

Standing she stretched as best she could and observed the various bruises and contusions that littered her skin from where _someone_ had held her this way or that and frowned.

"Damnable Reaver," she cursed him again before gingerly walking over to the washbasin and cleaning herself up as best she could. Since she had already awoken late from bed, she did not have time to lounge and bathe as she might like, that would sadly have to wait until after court.

 _Court_. Elaina frowned as an immediate mental image of Reaver, his hair slick with sweat, pinned his forehead, glowing in the light of the fireplace- "No!" Throwing the rag into the washbasin and she ran her fingers through her hair with frustration. "No," she repeated more gently before heaving a sigh of defeat.

This was not going to be easy…

No more than twenty minutes passed before Elaina was dressed and walking determinedly to the court hall. Hobson was on her heels speaking rapidly about this thing or the other related to money, and she was honestly just not having it today. Ignoring his comment about selling something she turned the corner and bumped face first into someone's chest.

"Uhmph!"

"Well, well," A familiar drawl came. Elaina shuddered, the hair on her arms coming to attention as she immediately recognized the voice. Looking up her eyes locked on to none other then Reaver's. Naturally.

"Reaver," Elaina said curtly, shaking herself off from her earlier impact. "Excuse me, I did not see you there," She said politely, crossing her gloved hands in front of her. The industrious man smirked before bowing slightly, "Not at all a problem, my Queen," Elaina felt her heart hammering wildly in her chest. _This is ridiculous!_ She frowned, she was not used to being so nervous for anything, let alone because of Reaver.

"In fact," Reaver began with a tap of his cane, "I was just on my way to court, perhaps, you'd let me escort you the rest of the way. Since you're headed there yourself." Elaina cursed inwardly as she straightened herself at his suggestion.

"Reaver, while you are too kind I-" "I insist," Elaina frowned before taking a step forward and nodding. "Very well,"

The rest of the walk to the courtroom felt like an eternity. Reaver was wonderfully quiet on the way; the only sound until they neared the court was the sound of their shoes tapping on the marble halls. Elaina breathed deeply, smelling that now familiar chai scent, upon a clothed investigation it was more musky than it had seemed up close and, _sigh_ personal. Blushing Elaina peaked at Reaver from the corner of her eye. The man appeared oblivious, walking with his head held high. _Cocky bastard,_ she thought as they rounded the final corner to the court entrance.

"After you, my _liege_ ," The Queen smiled sarcastically as she passed him and stepped into the courtroom towards her throne. The attendees were particularly warm today, cheering (for the most part) for her as she ascended and took her seat.

Reaver took his spot on the right-hand side of the courtroom while Page came to stand next to him. Breathing deeply, Elaina folded her hands neatly in her lap and nodded for the session to begin. Today it was a decision on if they were to rebuild Bowerstone Old Quarter.

The two parties opposite the Queen began debating why they should, why they shouldn't, how much it would cost. _Cost._ Elaina frowned, 550,000 gold was a heaping amount. _Enough to make a strong impact in the battle to come…_ 550,000 lives that she could not save immediately for the sake of rebuilding at a later date.

A heavy sigh and the Queen stood in the middle of their argument causing them to cease and watch her. Elaina raised her head and stared directly at Reaver, their eyes meeting with enough tension to suffocate the room if it was made of anything more than air.

"We will not spend resources rebuilding part of the city when we need the funds to save the rest of the country," Page stiffened but nodded and took her leave of the court amidst the booing of some of the attendees. Reaver smirked and tapped his cane, once, twice, thrice.

"Of course, I will get to work on that wonderful statue to commemorate the Battle of Bowerstone!"

"Not so fast, Reaver," Elaina called to him as he turned on his heel to leave. He stopped to look back at her, still smiling.

"Can I be of service?"

"You can; you had mentioned before you wanted to talk. Come, I believe I am willing to listen."

The door to the War Room closed behind them once again for the second day in a row. The room was clean, pieced back together with no evidence of what despicable events had taken place the night previous. It was still daylight outside, the light shimmering in through the expansive windows.

Elaina roamed around the map of Albion before pausing near Bowerstone. She sighed before turning to stare once again at the man now opposite from her.

"Reaver, you came to me and said you wanted to parlay, I want to hear what you have to offer," The man chuckled and leaned his cane against the chair next to him before picking his hat off his head and setting it on the back of the chair exposing his black wavy hair. He turned back to the Queen before taking two steps closer to her.

"Indeed, your Majesty, I had wanted…" He paused, his auburn eyes obviously looking from her own blue eyes down to her lips. He licked his and breathed deeply. Elaina noticed, as she was meant to, and licked her own lips. She knew what trickery he was up to now, trying to play on her obvious attraction to him. He'd even taken off his hat! He never did that before! NEVER! She crossed her arms and shook herself out of her thoughts.

"You had wanted?"

The brunette smirked, "Yes, I had wanted to propose an alliance between the two of us. Meaning of course that I would do everything in my power to raise you your little money to save Albion," Elaina uncrossed her arms, stunned. She looked at him, her eyes wide, one eyebrow raised higher than the other. "Excuse me?" She said a little louder than she had intended eliciting a huff from the man across from her.

"Well if you don't wan-" "I DO!" She practically screamed at him, grabbing him by his forearms. A pregnant moment of silence passed between them. "I do," She repeated softly, holding him there as she looked at him sincerely.

"What's the catch?"

Reaver looked down at her hands on him for a moment before looking back up to her. "Ah yes, what's in it for me? I need a favor. Several in fact, involving some level of…. sacrifice."

Elaina let go of Reaver's arms and turned away from him to stare at the map behind her. Albion was in grave danger of falling to the Darkness. What more sacrifice could she give?

"What is it Reaver?"

A few seconds of silence past before two hands appeared on either side of her and she felt a strong abdomen pressed against her back. She shivered as she felt the warmth of the man behind her connect with her skin. His breath was hot against her ear as she felt him lean down to speak to her.

"My dear Queen," He pressed his hips forward against her bottom, rotating just enough to emphasize his point. Elaina felt her knees quiver as she pushed back unconsciously against him.

"What I need, are souls. Just a few. Just enough to satisfy an old, debt. If you do this, I will help you raise the six million," Elaina let out a shaky breath as Reaver continued to rub himself against her.

"Souls?" She breathed as one of his arms came around and grabbed her around her torso, cupping a breast over her dress. His other hand placed one top of hers as he pushed against her more firmly.

"Indeed," He sighed against her neck, licking the spot under her jaw. "Can you do this?"

"Mmhmm." She whined. The queen wasn't even quite sure what she was agreeing to, something about souls. All she knew was she felt like she was melting into a puddle all over again and it was far too hot in this War Room. Elaina pushed herself against Reaver harder, desperate to feel more of him.

"Yes? Hmm, good." The man suddenly stepped back leaving Elaina nearly panting against the expansive map.

"I'll need you to take those souls to the location I've left on your end table, once you've done that, I'll be all but your personal servant," He clicked his teeth on the "t" and turned on his heel towards the door. "And Elaina," The Queen turned with such force she thought she might have snapped her neck at the sound of her name on his lips.

Hat returned to his head and cane in hand, the man bowed curtly and closed the door behind him.

The Queen practically jumped towards the end table and eyed the piece of parchment left there for her. She had to take some souls to this, place? Some old spot in the middle of nowhere? She supposed she'd agreed, but…was she really going to sacrifice people to some unknown entity…or entities…for the sake of saving Albion (and having a 'personal servant')? No…the real question at hand was, whom could she sacrifice without feeling dreadful about it?


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed since Elaina had taken Reaver's 'quest' and elected to locate and provide some souls to obtain his help in raising money to save Bowerstone from the impending Darkness. She huffed to herself as she sat in the chairs before her the dying fire in her fireplace, piece of parchment he'd left behind with the location in hand.

 _Wraithmarsh_. She pondered to herself. Such a place was not familiar to her. Obviously, she'd traveled much in her quest to get assistance with the rebellion and then to get back home after she was shipwrecked in Aurora. But, she shot a glance over to her map this was different. To travel to Wraithmarsh would require that she travel south for several days, maybe even two weeks to arrive at her destination. Aside from that obvious barrier, there was also the small matter of the SOULS that she needed to obtain! The Queen felt herself sink deeper into her seat, yes, that was also another minor 'problem'.

Suddenly, there were three rapt knocks at the door. Knock, knock, knock. The hero started as Walter cracked the door before letting himself in with a smile. Elaina relaxed at the sight of her friend and mentor.

"Walter, it is good to see you." A smile on her lips as he came and flopped down in the chair across from her.

"Elaina, I had hoped you were awake, there was…. something I wanted to ask if I could."

The Queen watched him for a moment, before sitting up straight in the chair and folding the paper that she still held closed.

"Of course." "Well, you've seemed rather preoccupied as of late, as if something was bothering you. Which, given our current circumstances I could understand. But, it seems beyond the normal scope of 'bother' and I wanted to talk to you about it while we had some down time."

Frowning, Elaina stood and walked to the front of the now dead fireplace. The smell of the burnt wood filled her nostrils as she rested her forehead on the cool marble of the mantle.

"Well," she sighed, " I've been given a quest that I must undertake, for the good of Albion. It is a way for us to raise the money that we will need in order to survive this war, but, I am conflicted," Turning her blue eyes rested upon the weathered face of her friend. "I am worried I will make the wrong choices."

Walter had taken a moment before a slight smile touched his beard and he nodded. He also stood and walked to stand in front of the young woman before him.

"Believe it or not, your father would bring me these same quandaries when he was King. You don't always have the answers Elaina, but I believe you will do what is right for Albion. For your people. As your father did before you."

Elaina breathed deeply before nodding still unsure. "I hope you're right Walter, I really do," She gave him a brief hug before stepping back and straightening herself to her full height.

"Tomorrow, I must need to leave for my quest Walter. I'll need you to hold down the fort here while I am gone." Walter nodded with determination as the Queen turned and walked towards the passage to her sleeping quarters. As she touched the doorknob, she turned to look back at him once more.

"Also, Walter, could you be a dear and inform Hobson that I will need him to accompany me. I'm in need of his exemplary service." With that, she turned the knob and entered her chambers. After all, it was going to be a long journey…

"Your Majesty!" Hobson scolded as the swinging doors to The Leper's Arms flew open, and the Queen stepped inside from the rain. The journey had been quite arduous but since it was an official quest they had been lucky enough to travel by boat to the port in Bloodstone. It seemed the quickest and safest route by which to travel. Plus, the option to stop in a town before making the final trek to Wraithmarsh was a bonus in the Queen's eyes.

Elaina lowered the hood of her old brown traveling cloak and sauntered over to a table before sitting down. Hobson angrily followed suit, still dressed in his castle attire. After all, the wretched little man couldn't stand the thought of being mistaken for one of the plebeians that inhabited the small, dusty little town. He dusted the seat before sitting down begrudged and glaring daggers in a (what he hoped not so obvious) manner.

The Queen, however, relished this trip; it had been so long since she could just let her hair down and adventure, even though her mission held a very macabre focus. Being cooped up in the castle, she was unable to get out as she had been and don her old traveling attire. For her, it was a nice change from the frills, ruffles, and velvet that she often was 'required' to wear for her time in court.

"Your Majesty," Hobson whispered loudly as he looked around the bar with a shudder. "I understand that you're on this quest that you won't share with any of the crew, but perhaps you could share with me as your humble and loyal servant, why we are in this horrendous place?"

Accepting the ale that was dropped off by a bar wench the Queen leaned back in her chair before taking a long drink. It had been too long since she'd enjoyed one of these as well.

"You know Hobson, you're right. I have not been forthcoming with you. Thank you for coming with me on this trip, I want you to know that I couldn't do this with out you here," The strange man smiled in a grotesque way that made Elaina's skin crawl. She was thankful that she'd at least gotten one soul for the sacrifice that she wouldn't feel guilty about.

"The reason why you're here is…I believe that there is a chance we could make some money in Bloodstone. From these…people," She whispered, winking at him as she finished her sentence. The hobbe-like man raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Ah, yes, why of course. My Queen, I am glad you've finally come to your senses about this matter." Elaina only nodded before taking another drink of ale pointedly.

"Indeed, which is why you are here. As my most intelligent and trusted advisor, I feel that you have the best judge of character." The Hero wouldn't be surprised if she gagged from how outrageously she was lying to this man, but he was eating it all up. Greedy, horrid little creature.

"I'd like you to do the honor of selecting a few folks that we could use to our advantage if you know what I mean,"

"Oh but I do your Highness, why of course I do. As your most intelligent and trusted advisor."

Nodding Elaina smirked, she was not used to this espionage way of dealing with things, but if it saved her people, she would do it. Whatever it took.

In a town like Bloodstone, it did not take long for Hobson to pick out five unsavory types to 'hire' as mercenaries for the trip to Wraithmarsh. Elaina had told a little lie and said that the pick up for the slavers would be somewhere around there for the sake of getting Hobson to travel without question. The mercs believed they were escorting the Queen on some top-secret mission that the castle and Bowerstone bourgeoisie couldn't know about. Only the Queen knew the reality.

It took them only three days to travel from Bloodstone to Wraithmarsh (Hobson required several stops for beauty rest). Upon their arrival, Elaina removed the piece of parchment from her sash to review the directions. From their current location, they only need travel two miles north to get to the marked location.

"Scuse' me yer' highness but, um, did you hear that?" One of the mercenaries asked as Elaina perked up and looked around the spot of the marsh where they stood. She listened and listened and strained her ears as hard as she could but could not hear a thing. Nothing.

The Hero shuddered, the hair on her arms rising as a deep grey mist rolled in around them. The air was suddenly cold, colder than it had ever been in Mistpeak when she traveled to speak with the Dwellers. No, this cold was not normal. Not at all.

Wisps of light rolled in around them and traveled into the dirt before erupting in the form of Hollowmen. Hobson screamed and scrambled behind the Queen, clinging to her cloak like a child. The mercenaries stood their ground though they were quaking where they stood.

Elaina pursed her lips and frowned while drawing her rifle; these things were of no consequence to her. Like ripping parchment. But she could not allow them to kill her traveling party; she needed them for a higher purpose.

Springing into action, Elaina took several of the Hollowmen out with her rifle, the others she shattered into dust with her lightning will. The mercenaries were attempting to hold their own against the Hollowmen while Hobson lay in the dirt weeping uncontrollably.

In the end, they just kept coming and coming until after an exhausting amount of fighting the last hollowman shattered into a pile of crispy pieces. In the end, they'd lost only one party member, a middle-aged mercenary who had been stabbed repetitively by one hollowman with dual swords. All that remained was Hobson, a younger man who was still quite shaken up from the encounter, a woman who must have been around Elaina's age, and two men in their mid to late thirties who were still spry enough to have avoided most of the attack.

The mist was still thick, but it was not as chilling as it had been. Elaina motioned for the group to follow her onward so that they could hopefully avoid a repeat performance.

At long last, they arrived at a building with a seal placed in the doorway. The Queen glanced at the paper once again and nodded.

"This is the place; we just have to get inside, and then we should have what we need." The weary group grumped amongst themselves, Hobson included but followed nonetheless. Elaina touched the seal as the group of them was transported inside and atop a platform.

The room was dark, illuminated only by the barest amount of candlelight. It was cold and strange inside, Elaina's every instinct was screaming as loudly as it could to leave this place and never return.

"Ah, so it seems that Reaver has brought us yet another sacrifice," Elaina whipped around to see three shadowy figures standing across from the group on a taller platform. The middle shadow moved closer and appeared to examine them with red, glowing eyes.

"You there, the Queen is it?" Stepping forward, Elaina nodded, "Yes, I am the Queen of Albion. I am here on Reaver's behalf,"

"Beha'f? Beha'f of what?" The youngest mercenary said panicked, shivering in place as the others stood up and became poised to fight.

"What do ye' think this is? Who do ye' think yer sacrificing?" The woman growled at Elaina while Hobson straightened himself up. "Your Majesty, I fail to see how sacrificing these ruffians to these…things…will give us money for the safe?"

Elaina glared at the group as she sidestepped away from them. "I know not what I must do next, but I've brought you this group as a sacrifice for Reaver." Hobson's eyes widened as he stared at Elaina. The brunette cocked her head to the side at him before turning back to the shadowy figures. The middle figure seemed to consider her once again before turning its attention to the group.

"Very well then, we will accept." The five individuals began to glow with a reddish hue. Each of them was protesting, screaming, the youngest man who had been so timid the whole time even cried and tried to run away. In the end, the older individuals became decrepit. So old and unsightly that they could barely walk or move, Hobson was drained completely of his remaining life force and lay dead on the spot, the youngest mercenary was now old, perhaps even in his fifties. They had grown quiet in the end, save for the still youngest lad who ran as quickly as he could from the temple.

Elaina turned to stare back at the shadowy figure that now regarded her with curiosity. After a few moments, it stepped back to rejoin the other two.

"We will consider Reaver's debt paid…for now," and then they vanished. Leaving only silence and the warm glow of the braziers against the stone walls.

Another few weeks had passed before Elaina stepped foot back in Bowerstone. Stepping from the ramp of the ship to the cobblestone roads of the port, she breathed in the industrious, salty air and blew it back out in relief. She ended up having to fight her way out of Wraithmarsh, including through a pack of banshees to return to Bloodstone for restocking and returning to the ship. It was good to be back home.

Now, the real work of trying to save Albion could begin in earnest, and with a little help from a certain someone….

Instead of returning to the castle right away, the tired Hero diverted her travels to Millfields to Lake View Manner. Upon her arrival, she pushed past the guards and entered the manner. Still clad in her traveling clothes, she waltzed into Reaver's home and stood in the same grand foyer that she'd once infiltrated in the name of the rebellion.

"Reaver!" She shouted into the vaulted ceiling knowing full well that he had to be aware by now of her arrival. Nothing slipped past that man.

A pregnant silence passed before the tip-tap-tip-tap of his boots could be heard on the marble floors. He appeared moments later at the top of the grand staircase; his hat was notably absent once again. The pale raven-haired man peered down and smirked.

"My dear Queen, I did not know to expect you. I might have tidied up a bit before your arrival."

"Cut the shit Reaver," She practically huffed out the words as she stepped closer to the stairs. "You owe me, big time for what I've done. Don't think I don't know what you made me do." Tossing her hair from her face, she glared up at him as he pursed his lips.

"What I made you do? My dearest," Descending the stairs elegantly he approached her like a wild cat stalking its prey. "I did not make you do a thing. I provided you with an option, and you took it. Readily."

They stood at last almost toe to toe, Reaver leaning relaxed on the end of the staircase and Elaina with one foot on the bottom stair turned towards him. "You know what I mean Reaver; you left me with out much choice…" She trailed off as her blue eyes caught the crimson pools of his. "Hmmm," he hummed as he leaned in further.

"I left you all the choices in the world. You chose to take that parchment, you chose to pursue the mission, and you also chose to sacrifice five people when one would have sufficed for this round." He barely whispered it, but it hit her like a troll with a club. He was right, he did not force her to do anything, and it was all her decision.

"I did it for Albion; you will help me save my people."

At this, Reaver chuckled, "Elaina, you did this for more than just Albion. You did this for me," He ran his hand up the length of her arm, his bare hand resting on her vulnerable neck. She shivered as he caressed her pulse gently with his thumb.

"But, I did promise I would help in any way that I could." Frozen, Elaina nodded a fraction and swallowed hard. "So tell me, my Queen, how will you have me...help?"

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it could always be worse...Elaina glowed from the chair in her War Room at the letter that now sat tauntingly on her lap. Yes, definitely could've gone worse indeed. Since having enlisted the help of Reaver things had admittedly been going much...smoother. Yes, that was the word she would use. At least she could feel better about it if she was kind to herself in that regard.

A month had passed since Elaina's return from Oakvale and her discussion with Reaver on how he might assist them in saving Albion from the impending darkness. And while Reaver did PROMISE that he wouldn't be sacrificing any innocents, selling anyone into slavery, or expanding his brothel any farther than he'd already done before allying himself with the "Needs of the People" (air quotes included), that didn't mean that things were going exactly how Elaina had wanted. The letter was from Taven, who had recently taken on the duties of Hobson since his...retirement. The good news was that the money was steadily improving in the treasury. But, there was another matter. That matter was Mourningwood was now suddenly underwater...or rather sewage.

"Dammit, all!" Elaina cursed, tossing the now crumbled ball of paper across the room and at the feet of Taven who had just let himself in quietly.

"Your Highness," The young man's voice was tentative as fiddled idly with the buttons on the sleeves of his coat. "I apologize for ...interrupting. I wanted to ensure you'd received my communication this morning."

Frowning Elaina slinked down in her chair defeated. "Ah, I see that you have," The aide peered down at the paper with a slight frown. "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

Standing, the Queen brushed off her casual dress, "Nonsense, I appreciated the report. Regardless of whether it was good or...well." Taven nodded before picking the paper up and pocketing it to toss at a later time.

Yes indeed, it could've always been worse. _An entire gypsy settlement under shit, why not?_ The brunette shook her head before walking towards the door.

"I've some business I now must attend to, please send for me if there are any... changes." Taven nodded knowingly as the Queen turned to take her leave.

Heels clicked with purpose across the cobblestone of the courtyard outside of the palace. The scenery was lovely in the gardens as the wealthy that tended to dwell wandered aimlessly. She bounced down the stairs towards the large stone veranda that overlooked the city in the distance. Reaver had taken to spending his days on and off at the palace now that he was 'helping.' He felt it important that he have a 'presence' if he was to assist with the day-to-day outcomes of the Treasury. Admittedly, Reaver's presence, while initially a pain in the Queen's ass was slowly becoming a welcome addition. In fact, they had taken to speaking cordially and perhaps even friendly (as friendly as Reaver could be given in snarky attitude). Things had been going rather swimmingly, that was until the news today. The industrious man stood staring out towards the city, his hands neatly folded behind his back.

"Reaver!" She yelled at him from several feet away, he did not even flinch. Merely turning he smirked and tipped his hat politely.

"Your Majesty, why, you do certainly look ravishing this morning." Not an original comment these days, however it still provided the usual effect on the Queen. Blushing heavily she marched on before stopping a foot away from him.

"Reaver, you're not going to flatter me! I cannot believe what you've done! How could you!?"

Raising a perfect eyebrow, the man frowned slightly. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Ugh! Reaver! You know, you know what you've done! Don't give me that-" Elaina raved, pointing at his chest. Chuckling Reaver caught her wrist and pulled her into his body, so they were flush together.

"Are you referring to the new 'Mourningwood Sewer Reservoir'? I thought it was a brilliant idea that would save Albion a significant amount of gold. And- Ah, hold still, you did say that I had your permissions to do what was necessary to save money provided-"

"Provided! That it didn't HARM ANYONE!"

Breathing heavily, Elaina glared into those maroon eyes that peered back at her amused.

"Hmm, correct. And I didn't, technically, harm anyone. Merely, added a bit of water to their already…befouled living space. Indeed, no one has died from the adjustment...yet."

The Queen sighed and wriggled her wrist free from its captor. She began to step back as Reaver caught her around the waist with his arm, pulling her back to him. Surprised, the Queen squeaked as she was pressed tightly against him. Breathing deeply, Reaver rubbed his face into her hair.

"I must tell you," He whispered, toying with the strings of her bodice. He breathed in again, "Were you anyone else," Elaina stiffened as she felt his hand move lower to cup her ass roughly.

"I would simply shoot you and get on with my day."

His free hand caressed the side of her face almost affectionately before forcing him to look at her. His eyes bore into her, his smirk cruel, "As a...gentle reminder, Your Highness."

Suddenly, he let her go, pushing her away from him. Elaina stumbled back, falling against Taven who steadied her.

Reaver cocked his head to the side slightly before turning and making his way towards the castle exit.

Watching him retreat, Elaina felt nauseous. He was practically unpredictable other than his complete disdain for everyone and everything.

"My Queen?" Taven's voice prodded into her thoughts as Elaina realized that he was still holding her up. She cleared her throat before standing up and turning to face her aide.

"I am fine." Taven appeared unconvinced but nodded all the same.

"I came to ensure that you were...fairing well, my Queen."

Elaina smiled gestured for them both to return to the castle. She began her walk slowly back to her room with her aide in tow.

The next day Elaina sat in court half listening as the town's people argued back and forth about one thing or another. Taven stood dutifully next to her, occasionally glancing down with eyebrows knitted with concern.

Since taking this position, Taven had been indispensable. Truly, Taven was Elaina's, right-hand man. If they were not monitoring the discussion happening right in front of her, it might become very apparent that her mind was elsewhere. That elsewhere happened to be standing across the room near the door. Propped up against the wall, cane in hand.

 _I can't seem to figure you out…._

She frowned before turning her attention towards the discussion that had just ended. Taven handled the disgruntled townsfolk as Elaina stood to take her leave. As always, Walter was to her left to observe, and he too watched her wearily.

She paused before turning to him, "Walter, I need…I need your help with something."

The old man frowned before looking back to Taven who was wrapping things up. Nodding he followed Elaina back towards the main hall of the castle.

Pausing in the hallway between the east and west wings of the castle Elaina turned to her friend.

Whispering Elaina leaned in, "Walter, I need you to help me dig up dirt on a certain individual in court. Anything you can find on our industrious friend that will help me figure out his aim."

Grumbling Walter looked around before leaning in to whisper himself, "Elaina, you know I don't understand why you are working with that…that…fiend. But, I will help you. I know of something that you can find yourself quickly and easily in your Father's library. It's a red book, it will not have any writing on it, but you will find it there, tucked away, safe. That's all I know, and that's all there is to know." Frowning the Queen nodded, thanking Walter before taking her leave towards the library.

The library was not an area that Elaina frequented. In fact, she often avoided it because it reminded her of her late father and held many childhood memories for her. Opening the door, she was surprised to see the desks and shelves free of dust. Obviously, the staff must still tend to it even though she does not use it.

The Queen walked deliberately around the shelves, occasionally touching the spine of a familiar book. The books that donned the shelves were all rather dull in color. Brown, black, even a dark navy blue or dingy gold for the leather yet, red was nowhere to be found. An hour passed, and then two as she walked from shelf to shelf with no luck.

At the three-hour mark, Taven approached to find Elaina sifting through a stack of books on a table. Huffing she turned and began sifting through another shelf. The dress she had worn to court was now dusty from the books themselves (the staff apparently hadn't been doing as good a job as initially suspected). The Queen's hair was a mess, and she looked tired as she began to slow down in her search.

The redhead approached, observing quietly from the sidelines until acknowledged.

"Taven." The man smiled and approached to stand next to the Queen. Nearly a foot taller than her, which was a feat for any average man, he nodded and awaited her next command.

"I am unsure where else to look, I've looked everywhere. It's nowhere, I can't find it," She spoke in circles. The man frowned.

"What is it you seek my Queen?"

"A red book, it's a red book, different from all these others. No text. I need to find this book. Will you, will you help me?"

The aide nodded and pulled out a chair from one of the tables for the Queen to sit in, she quickly obliged. The aide set about seeking out the book. Checking and rechecking the areas that Elaina had searched before his arrival. He'd all but given up when he suddenly noticed a book with a brown dust cover that was slightly torn, visible beneath that tear was a bright red splotch that peaked out past its mundane confines. Gently, the man pulled it off the shelf and blew the dust off it. Opening the cover gently, he removed the dust cover to reveal the blood-red book that had no text identifying its content. This was it.

Looking over, Taven noted that the Queen had fallen asleep in her chair. She had her head propped up on her arms that rested on the back of the chair. Breathing heavily she shifted slightly in her sleep.

It was certainly curious, her behavior as of late. Taven observed the book before opening it to a random page…

 _"I awoke from the nightmare again. One would think more than two hundred years would suffice to blunt its steel. But still, I see Oakvale devoured by shadows. Still, those shrieks fill the air. How much longer must I live before they fall silent?_

 _Such dreams belong to another time. To another man. One who would recoil from the things I've done since that night. Who might even care about all the sacrifices I've offered up to the odious Judges over... over how long? Hundreds of years?_

 _I see that man as he was back then. As beautiful as me, as fiery as me, but so delicate. So breakable. And so afraid of death. I see him summon the Shadow Court into this world, oblivious to the consequences. He asks them for immunity for the disease of time and death, and they grant it._

 _Then I see him running madly through fields, the realisation of just what price he has unwittingly paid hanging like a tragedy mask from his face. He falls to his knees before the town he called home- now a dark circus of screams. Hers is among them, but he can do nothing to stop it._

 _What a weak, despicable man he is. But I am not he. I am Reaver. And I will sleep much better after this chalice of wine."_

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Elaina awoke with a start in her bed. She had been changed into her sleeping gown and was tucked in carefully. Frowning she threw the covers aside stepped out of bed. She could distinctly remember being in the library searching for that red book, Taven had come to help…then nothing. She must have fallen asleep in the library, and so he brought her back to bed. But, maybe he'd managed to find the book?

She set about and got ready for the day. She washed her face and got dressed, opting for a pair of pants, boots and a loose blouse for the day. There was no court, no need for formality.

She proceeded to the main hallway of the castle and paused with a start. Reaver had Taven backed into a corner before the main entryway. Their faces were close, Reaver looked angry. Taven looked…afraid and, something else?

"What is happening here?" She demanded as Reaver stepped away from the other man slowly. His face relaxed as he looked down at her, his eyes were calculating.

"I was wondering just the same thing," He spat with a glance back to Taven who had straightened himself up and brushed off his suit.

"I am alright, your Highness." Taven sidestepped around Reaver to stand next to her. Elaina positioned herself between them just in case. She could feel Reaver's rage practically rolling off him even though he appeared calm on the surface.

Elaina looked between the two of them, confused. Reaver glanced at the man beside her before maneuvering passed them to go towards the main entrance to the castle.

"Reaver, wait-" A pause as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He shot a glance back from the corner of his eye before continuing on and leaving. Frowning she turned to Taven and demanding an explanation.

"I am not certain what caused Mr. Reaver to behave in such a manner. I must have offended him somehow, but I am unsure what I may have done."

It was a plausible answer. Reaver had his ways.

"That's alright Taven. I'm just glad that I was able to get to you in time. I actually wanted to ask you, last night, did you find that book I was looking for?"

The man frowned, "I am sorry, I did not."

Elaina felt her heart hit her stomach again. Dammit all, that book was her only hope to understanding Reaver. Or at least to get more information on him. If it were somehow gone, missing, there would be no hope of finding any more out about him.

"Ah, well, thank you for looking in any case."

And so time went on. A month, two months, until finally, five months had passed. About three months were remaining before The Darkness would reach Albion. The Treasury needed to be a 6,500,000 gold to ensure there would be as few casualties as possible. Currently, they were at 6,000,000 thanks to some personal donations from the Queen and the guidance of Reaver. The very Reaver who had kept himself rather scarce of the past five months.

It was rare, but Elaina would see him in passing traveling to and from the court, he would be found coordinating one project or another. He had kept up his end of the bargain. The odd piece about all this was his limited contact with Elaina. He'd never bothered even before their…involvement to stay out of her way. When she'd attempted to corner him, he'd avoid her entirely. It was…odd. Elaina was uncertain of how she should feel about the sudden change in their interactions. To go from having Reaver around constantly to not at all at one time would've been a welcome change…but now, she wasn't so sure.

On the other hand, Taven ensured that he was around frequently. Not that Elaina minded. In fact, quite the contrary. Taven was indispensable, helpful, kind, and genuine. She felt he was easy to read and understand, unlike some people. Elaina had in effect let her hair down a bit around Taven. She trusted him. In fact, trust might be an understatement.

Currently, the two of them were walking through the gardens together. Elaina was relaxed following a short morning in court. Reaver had been absent, which was unusual, but she found that she had enough to worry about now in the coming months without the added stressors of a certain Hero.

Beside her, Taven smiled and pointed to some butterflies on the blooming roses that were plentiful during this time of year. She'd convinced him now that their formal duties were over to lose the suit and put on some casual wear. He'd opted for a white doublet with a pair of brown pants and boots. His red hair hung in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck.

She leaned over to observe the butterflies with him and lost her balance. As she started to fall into the thorny brush, Taven swiftly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. His hold was tight and steady.

"Are you alright?"

Elaina looked up into questioning grey eyes. "I am, thank you." The man nodded and noticeably swallowed.

A pregnant silence followed as the two stared at each other. Elaina began to shift away when the man leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Frozen Elaina's eyes remained open while Taven's were shut tight. His lips were soft and warm. He was shaking, nervous, as he held her close to him. She blinked, putting her hands on his chest as if to push him away from her.

The sound of a throat clearing caused for Taven to release her immediately. She staggered after being completely unsupported and turned around.

Walter observed the two with a grey eyebrow raised. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms, "Yes, well, I am sorry to interrupt. But, I believe that we need to have a strategy meeting to discuss the upcoming war. I hope you haven't forgotten?" Blushing a furious shade of red, she glanced at Taven who's expression mirrored hers.

"Of course I hadn't forgotten."

"Yes, well good. Then I will see you in the War Room in five minutes." The old man gave them a meaningful glare before departing back from whence he came.

Elaina turned to see Taven straightening his clothing and hair. He returned her gaze and frowned.

"Your Majesty I-" She raised her hand and shook her head.

"It's alright, Taven. We can…we can talk about this later?" The man nodded before straightening up to his formal self. The Queen smiled and brushed his arm affectionately. This was something she would have to work through.

Later that night Elaina returned to her room exhausted. The strategy meeting with Walter, Finn, and the rest of the team had gone from one hour to three. They were nearly where they wanted to be concerning soldiers, training, ammunition, money, etc. Now, it was a matter of where to station people, sandbags, and the logistics of the actual war to come. At that moment, she thought of Aurora whom she had turned her back on in the end. It would've cost far too much money to defend them as well. She did offer them refuge in the city but it was not the same.

Closing the door to her bedroom, she began to get undressed when she found a rose placed upon the center of her bed. She gently picked it up and noted a card attached.

 _"Please forgive me for this afternoon and for what I am about to write. I have pined for you for years. You are the most radiant and glorious star in my sky. You bring forth light into my life as no one ever could. I love you. I am in love with you._

 _~ Forever yours, Taven M."_

Breathless Elaina read the card over and over again. She flopped on her bed and held the delicate card in her hands. How could she have been so blind? So oblivious? It was evident, and she should have seen it. But the true question was, how did she feel? She certainly wasn't 'in love' with Taven, not in the way that he was with her. She admired his steadfastness and his dedication to her and Albion. He was an asset, and a good friend. And perhaps, perhaps he could help her to forget about someone. Someone so far out of her reach that he was inaccessible.

Yes, Reaver was a pipedream, and one that would likely never be realized beyond the value of a one-night stand…but Taven. Taven was there for the long run and he could help her to forget…

Determined, Elaina rushed out of her room and down the hall to Taven's quarters. As the Queen's aide, he got his own room and space. She knocked on the heavy wood door and waited anxiously outside. A moment had passed before the door creaked open and a nervous Taven answered the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"Call me Elaina, please."

He stalled a moment before opening the door wider and stepping aside so that she could enter.

"Elaina," He tried the name tentatively, "What brings you here tonight?"

"I received your rose Taven, I don't know why I didn't see it before." She stepped closer to him and slowly touched his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt.

"I-I was uncertain-" Elaina stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him, cutting off his words.

She held her position for a moment before coming back down onto her feet. "As was I, but I don't believe that I am any longer."

The Queen touched the smoothness of the redhead's face, rubbing her hands up into his loose hair that hung freely around his head and neck. She sighed as she stepped into him, pressing their bodies together.

Taven slowly held her, almost as if he was afraid he might scare her off. "Are you sure? Are you sure that this…that I am what you want?"

Smiling, she answered him by pushing him towards his bed and throwing him down upon it.

They spent the night exploring one another. Touching, feeling. It was starkly different from what Elaina had experienced….before. Much softer, more gentle.

The sun woke her the next day in the arms of her new lover. The Queen sighed, snuggling into him and his warmth. She touched his hair, soft and red. Elaina felt a tug in her heart, almost like the disappointment that it was not black and made of silk. The man before her was handsome, kind, loving and loyal…yet here she was lamenting about someone…else. Hopefully, that would not last for long.

Rolling over she eased herself from his arms so that she could set about getting ready for the day ahead. She made her way to the washbasin and began to wash her face. As she turned to seek out the dry towel blindly, she cursed softly as her foot hit something on the floor. She dried her face and blinked a few times to see a book under the washbasin. Almost hidden. Frowning she leaned down to pick it up, surely it had fallen and should be replaced where it belongs before it gets all wet.

As the Queen began to set it on the nightstand, something caught her eye. The book had a dust cover on it, brown and ugly. But underneath, peeking out almost in a taunting manner was a blood-red sliver of leather.

Time seemed to slow for a moment as Elaina slowly opened the book to the first page. Written clearly in almost disgustingly perfect calligraphy was, "Reaver on Reaver."

 _This…this can't be…_ Turning the page, Elaina read, and read, and read until finally, she found the end.

 _"What a weak, despicable man he is. But I am not he. I am Reaver. And I will sleep much better after this chalice of wine."_

The book fell from her hands and hit the floor with a thud. The man on the bed stirred and awoke to Elaina standing frozen, her eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. She'd been played for a fool…

"You." She glared at him, quickly feeling herself growing out of control. The air crackled around her.

Looking almost convincingly confused, Taven frowned and shook his head.

"Don't! You knew!" She reached down and grabbed the book, thrusting it in his face. The red cover taunting her.

"I trusted you! I trusted you…." Dropping the book she grabbed up her clothing, pulling the essentials on as she made her way towards the door.

"Elaina! Wait, please. Please let me explain!"

"Explain what!? How you lied to me?" Tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"I love you! That's why I lied!" She glanced back at him, the book in his hands. His eyes were pleading.

"I knew how you were beginning to feel…for that foul vermin of a man. He's a terrible person. An awful man, Elaina. You. Deserve. Better. I love you, please…"

"So that day, when he had you cornered months ago? Was it because you told him you had that book?"

Taven nodded. "Yes, and I threatened to tell you about who he was if he didn't make himself scarce."

Elaina shook her head and backed against the door. That didn't make sense. Reaver wouldn't just, leave someone alone just because they told him to, just because they threatened him. He could've easily just killed Taven and went on 'about his day' as he said.

Something wasn't right.

Elaina turned and threw the door open, running down the hall back towards her room. Taven called after her a few times, but she ignored him and kept running. She needed to get to the bottom of all of this mess.

It was not until the evening that Elaina could leave the castle. She immediately took a carriage out to Reaver's Millfield's mansion where he'd been spending most of his time. The usual guard was there and did not bat an eye when she arrived unexpectedly.

She ran breathlessly from the carriage to the door, throwing it open only to find the mansion strangely…desolate.

"Reaver!" She screamed into the dark expanse only to have her echo answer her. She had waited before she drifted further inside. Searching the rooms, she was disheartened to find them empty. Nothing, not even a remnant of a balvarine was there to greet her. It was as if the man had mysteriously disappeared into the night.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

It was a two days before the battle against the Darkness. All the preparations had been made for Bowerstone to be the main site of the battle. All the soldiers were trained; the generals had their assignments. Everything was as it should be, except the Treasury.

They were short one million gold. One million lives that they could not guarantee. The Hero Queen stood amongst the gold and jewels as Jasper, who'd recently returned from the Sanctuary to handle the details of aide since Taven had taken his leave shortly after their dispute. It was better this way, he could not bare life with her being so close, and she could not stand the sight of him after his dishonesty.

Jasper frowned sadly at the Queen following her extended period of silence. "After all this, it still wasn't enough."

"Ma'am, I know that you're concerned but…you must believe that you've done all you could."

Elaina glanced at him before turning and taking her leave. She could not condone it for it was not enough. She knew it, he knew it, and they all did. No one wanted to lose those lives. Least of all her, especially after what she'd put them through to a degree.

After all this time, she'd never found Reaver. She could see his influence; feel the aftershocks of his actions. But she hadn't seen him, not in all that time. He'd abandoned them in the end.

That night the generals ate and drank, enjoying what time they had that remained. No one could say how the final battle would go tomorrow. They only had the present, and they would make the best of it.

During the dinner, Jasper had come running to them esaperated. Elaina stood swiftly, "Are they here!?" It was far too early for the attack, but anything was possible.

Jasper heaved a breath and shook his head. "Not just yet, I have some news…about the Treasury."

Elaina paled, "We, we can't have lost money, Jasper? We can't afford to have any less than we do!"

The old man frowned and shook his head. "It's not that. The million, we've got it."

"What?"

"I said, we've got the million. We have enough gold, and then some, to save the people."

"What? How is that possible?"

Jasper frowned and handed the Queen a card in an envelope sealed with an "R" wax seal. Elaina slowly opened the card and read the familiar elegant scrawl.

 _"I always repay my debts. - R "_

"No way…" She breathed as she held the expensive paper in hand. Reaver had kept up his end of the bargain; there was no question about that. The others around the table stood and came to stand and stare at the card as well.

Walter shook his head but was relieved all the same, much like the rest. "I'll be damned. Bugger came through after all." Elaina smiled and nodded.

"Now, we are ready."

The next morning, the Queen awoke to the sound of the bell ringing. It was time. She dressed methodically, donning her armor and grabbing her weapons. She made her way towards the castle entrance. In the distance, she could already hear the sounds of the cannons firing. It was moving faster than she'd anticipated. She took in to a sprint and prayed that she would make it to the Market in time.

Breathlessly, the Queen ran. The sound of her armored boots clacking against the cobblestone and the ragged huffing of her breath all she could hear even though the Market was in chaos. The buildings were broken, aflame. Soldiers fought the Darkness, the spawn of the Crawler slithering and bleeding black gore across her city.

Near the bridge, The Queen spotted Walter fighting, slaying the beasts. Quickly she began to make her way to him, throwing fire and lighting spells into any creatures that crossed her path. As she approached him, he turned to her, relief briefly crossing his weathered features.

In the next moment, there it was. The Crawler. It thrust itself between them, the force of its presence pushing the Hero back momentarily. She readied to strike it when it swiftly poured itself inside of Walter. Filling his body, making his eyes black and body glow with a nauseous force. The man had screamed only for a moment before the being overtook him.

"Do you see? Do you see what you have allowed? We are all shadows now!" The foul being shrieked from Walter's mouth.

"Walter, no!" The Queen wailed as the veteran fighter rushed her. Drawing her sword, she met him blow for blow, avoiding harming him. She couldn't possibly! Around her, the city was overrun, and the soldiers were beginning to lose ground.

She felt the cut of a blade strike her shoulder, wincing as she felt the bite of the poisoned energy seep into the wound. She struck The Crawler with Force Push, pushing him away several feet.

"Walter, please!" Elaina pleaded as the creature came rushing back to engage her.

"All that you love will become shadow. All that you see will become death!" The monster hissed, continuing its onslaught.

"I cannot do this!" The beast had forced her back against the wall of one of the shops. She had nowhere to run and she could not escape. There was a tear that rolled down Walter's cheek as the Crawler reared within him, ready to strike.

Elaina closed her eyes, but the blow never came. Instead, there was the sound gunfire. Something so small, surrounded by the noise of war, echoed louder than the sound of any cannon she'd ever heard.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the beast, to see Walter just standing there for a moment before falling to the ground. The Crawler hissed, slithering its way from the old man's body and out into the open area of the Market.

Elaina felt to her knees and touched her friend's face. He was cold, barely breathing, but alive. There was hope for him.

"I see you simply cannot do a thing without me."

A familiar drawl, the Queen whipped her head up to see Reaver. Looking smug, he stood there with his smoking gun.

"You, you came back?" Elaina stood as the man tutted at her.

"Yes, yes a reunion later, but first-" The brunette shot at the Crawler that was now attempted to seek out another host. Elaina nodded, preparing a large will attack.

She needed to end this, for once and for all.

Releasing the spell sent lightning and flame all across the Market. The deadly mix cracked and whipped about the Darkness, destroying the creatures and leaving nothing of the remaining in its wake. The Crawler fizzled before rendering itself into ash.

The Queen wobbled a moment before falling to one knee. It had taken quite a bit out of her to avoid Walter's attacks and utilize such a strong spell. Her vision was blurry as she felt strong arms lift her up to support her under her arms. A familiar smell of expensive spices broke through the smell of ash and scorched earth. Like an exceptional chai.

"Reaver," She looked up at the man who peered down at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Your Highness!" The voice of Ben Finn called from behind her. The Hero looked to him as he approached.

"Ben, please, take Walter," The blonde glanced at his companion who was out cold, propped against some sandbags. He gave the pair of Heroes a meaningful look before taking off to help their friend.

The week following the victory over Darkness was filled with celebration, rebuilding, and mourning those that they had lost. Ultimately, most of Albion had been saved because of the efforts made by the Queen and her court. And Reaver's help of course.

Walter had survived his second run in with the Crawler, a miracle to say the least. Ultimately, that victory had been one thanks to Reaver as well.

The Queen now sat in her War Room at one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. The day's events had come and gone, and now all that was left to wait. Immediately following the end of the battle, she'd requested an audience with Reaver. Surprisingly, he didn't appear. He was not present at the celebration, he was not present at the last rites ceremony that the Queen provided to the families of those soldiers who had died, and he was not present even at the small dinner she'd provided to her immediate party that had made it all possible.

Just as Elaina thought she might put out the fire and head to bed, there was a knock at the door. Jasper peeked his head into the room and cleared his throat.

"My Queen….you have a, hmm, a visitor."

Elaina chuckled, "Please, let him in Jasper. Thank you."

The old man hesitated before standing aside and propping the door open. A moment later, in walked the man she'd been waiting for. Dragonhide boots tapping on the marble floor, cane in hand, he nodded to Jasper who rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, nostalgia. It brings back such fond memories, this room," The industrious man drawled as he propped his cane against the opposite chair. Removing his hat, he delicately dusted it off before setting it on the end table.

Elaina flushed and shifted in her seat. Regardless of what had happened, she had to remember who she was dealing with after all.

"Reaver, I am glad to see yo- that you could come this evening." Calculated she folded her hands politely in her lap and observed as the man across from her took a seat. He cocked his head before nodding, his eyes looked around the room, almost as if he was taking it all in for the first time.

"Indeed, I supposed I should grace you with my presence after my absence."

Chuckling the Queen relaxed, "Is that so? Well, in any case, thank you."

The brunette paused in his observing and locked eyes with the Queen. She stiffened a moment, biting her lip uncertainly.

"Thanking me? Hmph, well, I don't like leaving debts unpaid. It's not a healthy habit." His tone was clipped, his eyes narrowed marginally as he crossed his legs.

Elaina sighed and broke the eye contact. "Yes, well. What you did for Albion…. for me, I- I wanted to thank you. You didn't have to do what you did, hell, you didn't even have to come back when you did," Standing Elaina stood in front of the fireplace and stared into it, relishing the comfort that the warmth of the flames provided.

"Sentimentality. How quaint. Yes, well you did me a favor, so I was merely keeping up my end of the bargain."

Elaina heard shifting as Reaver stood. He made for his cane as she crossed the distance to grab his outreached arm.

"Wait," She forced him to look at her. The man was surprisingly stiff in her grip. As if he was readying himself for something.

Elaina felt there was so much she needed to say, to convey in words that she couldn't, she didn't have time for, and she knew. Gods did she know that this was a dangerous path, a fine line she was walking in a place she had not traveled before.

Maroon eyes examined her curiously; the man cocked his eyebrow expectantly. It felt like seconds flowed into minutes as she gripped onto his arm. She had so much she wanted to say.

"You left, why?" That wasn't what she meant to say. Elaina inwardly kicked herself. _This isn't how this is supposed to go!_

The man scoffed before pulling his arm from her grip and brushing the wrinkle out of the expensive fabric.

"My business is my own. I kept up my end of our deal."

"Don't give me that shit, Reaver." Noooo! Why was she doing this!?

The man chuckled and smiled, that smile was never a good sign. The last time she'd seen it was when he'd mentioned something about killing her and being on his merry way. There wasn't anything stopping him from doing that now.

"Was it Taven?" The brunette's mask flinched but did not crack.

"Are you referring to your, ah, butler? Whatever would give you that impression?"

The Queen frowned, running a hand through her hair and messing up her ponytail.

"I know he found your diary Reaver. I know he had it and he threatened to tell me about it, about you. Why did you leave? Why was that information so damning that you would just…. disappear-"

"I said my business is my own!" He growled at her, she snarled back. "Dammit Reaver!"

He pushed her aside and began to make his way towards the door. She grabbed the edge, slamming and holding it shut. She cornered him against the door as he turned to face her.

"You proud, narcissistic, prat of a man. You left, without a word to me or anyone. You wouldn't even speak to me, or look at me. All because of that book, because of something in your past that you cannot change. Did you think I cared that much?"

"I CARED!"

Elaina started, eyes wide, she was surprised to see the calm and collected mask that Reaver wore give way to his anger.

"Reaver," Elaina reached up to brush a strand of his hair away from his face. He paused a moment before pushing her hand away.

"Stop treating me as if you- as if you want-" The perpetually eloquent man stuttered and did not finish his statement.

"Did you ever think for a moment in your ravings that maybe I did want?"

At this, he laughed, "You do not know what you want."

Elaina frowned; grabbing the furry collar of Reaver's coat she pulled him down to her and smashed their lips together. She opened her mouth, brushing the seam of his lips with her tongue gently. A moment had passed before she felt his answer her. It was timid at first but grew bolder with each passing moment.

She pulled back and held his face in her hands.

"I know what I want, Reaver. What I've been wanting. I want you, with all your faults and your pretentious and preposterous attitude. I know you came back, you would say it's because of debt. But you didn't do this for a debt, hell you didn't even do this for yourself. In the end, you did this for me."

Reaver considered her words for a moment, appearing uncertain. He placed an arm around her waist and held her close to him.

"Perhaps," He considered a moment before shaking his head. "If memory serves me, dearest, the last time we traveled this road you nearly damaged my beautiful _visage_."

The Queen chuckled, "Perhaps." She took his free hand in hers and stepped back from him.

"Are you willing to take that risk?"

The Hero of Skill merely smiled before allowing himself to be led back to the Queen's bedchamber.

Though there was no tearing of neither clothing nor rabid fighting this time, the adrenaline still pumped throughout her body. The Queen pushed Reaver gently onto the soft pillow top bed where he sat and observed her curiously.

She knelt before him and pulled his boots off one at a time. Followed by his socks, pants, up to his coat, vest, shirt, everything. Once he was fully nude, she returned to kneel between his legs. She was still fully clothed in casual attire but made no move yet to undress.

Reaver observed curiously as the Queen gently rubbed his muscular thighs. First with her hands, then her fingers, and finally gently she grazed over them with her fingernails, causing him to inhale sharply.

Elaina smiled as she leaned in to kiss his chest gently, then his abs and lower to his now fully interested and erect member. She glanced up to make eye contact before slowly licking the head of his cock and taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. The Queen used her hands to brace herself on his legs as she sucked him.

Reaver stifled a groan as he fisted a hand in her hair, using it as leverage to force her to move faster. She obliged and whimpered around his cock, sending vibrations through the lower half of his body. He used his other free hand to force a hand into her blouse so he could cup her chest.

It had been nearly a year since they'd had their last adventure, how much had her body changed since then, he wondered. With a pop, he pulled her off his cock and up to kiss him. Licking into her mouth, he admittedly found he enjoyed the way she tasted.

Elaina held nothing back. She wanted to show him that she wanted this, that she was not afraid to want this, to want him. She allowed him to stand her up and undress her as she'd done to him. Granted, she'd been much kinder to his clothing than he was to hers.

"That was a lovely surprise my Queen, have you been practicing?" He whispered into her ear from behind as he fondled her breasts, pinching her already aching nipples.

Elaina huffed, "Would it make you more turned on if I told you yes?" She wasn't leaving him any quarter this night. Chuckling he pushed her forward, so her upper half was on the bed. Reaver kneeled and parted her ass cheeks so that he could see all of her from a new angle.

"Feeling rather catty are we?"

Her retort died in her mouth when Reaver leaned forward and began to lick from her sensitive nub to her opening. She writhed, flailing against the bed to no avail. Reaver held her still as he took his time, alternating between sucking and licking her clit. She had already been dripping when they started, and it was only getting worse. She could feel the fluids dripping down her thighs, her body was winding tighter and tighter. She could feel it happening again, just like the first time. Just as she was inching towards the sunburst explosion, it stopped.

"What!" She yelped and turned her head to look at Reaver smugly wiping his mouth clean with her shirt.

"What?" "You can't be serious!?" Reaver stood and grabbed Elaina by the middle to throw her into the center of the bed.

She landed with a huff followed by a Reaver on top of her in the next moment.

"Mon _coeur_ , I am not done with you yet."

Elaina smirked, pecking the brunette on the lips before pushing him on his back and straddling him. "Nor I with you," Grabbing his length she positioned herself and slowly slid down till their bodies rested flush together.

Reaver allowed a small moan to escape, much to Elaina's elation. She was perched atop him, breathless. Her body was tense, adjusting, her hands rested heavily on his chest.

"You like that, do you?" She gasped and lifted herself up nearly off him before slamming back down.

"Y-yes." Reaver clenched her hips as she rode him. This was certainly unexpected, not unwelcome by any means but, not what he'd imagined.

Elaina leaned over and kissed him hungrily before attacking his neck and leaving kisses and small bruises there. She never relented in her movements, even as she raked her nails down his chest and bit his clavicle.

The man flipped their positions and relentlessly began to pound into her. She writhed beneath him, wrapping her soft legs around his back and clinging to him desperately. Reaver could feel the gushing of their sex with each thrust. It was like she was melting beneath him.

The Queen felt herself rising to the precipice once again. Needy sounds readily fell from her each time his hips pistoned into her. She could feel his body tensing, his movements were more erratic. She ran her fingers through his hair, relishing in the culmination of the sensations.

"Reaver, Reaver, please-!" She begged him, she wasn't sure what for, but she begged all the same. She arched her back as she felt the first ripples of orgasm begin to overtake her body.

The Hero of Skill felt his orgasm hit him like a punch in the gut. The pleasure was raging through him he pushed himself to keep driving into her through the blinding ecstasy that overtook him. Beneath him Elaina was praising him, her body tightening and clenching all around him. In his delirium, he remembered whispering to her, small endearments. They shared kisses, soft ones, not their frantic, biting kisses from before. Basking in the afterglow, they both feel asleep.

The next morning, Elaina startled awake. The sun had not yet risen, but she felt overwhelmed with anxiety. She reached around the bed to find a well-muscled arm. She touched the arm, ran her hand over it, before inching closer and leaning over to see a sleeping Reaver in her bed.

In his sleep, his face was relaxed, hair tousled, he breathed with his mouth slightly open. In this state, he seemed so, innocent? Elaina couldn't help but smile. She admittedly was surprised to still see him there with her, but she would take her small blessing when they found her. Moving the covers, she snuggled against his back and breathed in his scent.

The wall of muscle before her rolled over and captured her in his arms once again. Breathing deeply, maroon eyes opened slowly and met still groggy blue. They laid there a moment, foreheads together, not speaking.

"Your face remains wholly intact." The Queen jested as Reaver chuckled.

"So it is." A short answer, rather unusual.

"Am I still, a good 'romp' Reaver?" Elaina prodded. The brunette scoffed and held her tighter.

"Regardless of you theoretically slapping me again, I am still obligated to tell you yes." This time Elaina chuckled.

"Did you mean, what you said yesterday?"

Frowning the man leaned back to look at her with a curious look. Reaver was known to say a lot of things, most things he meant, some things he said just to say them. He couldn't remember what he might have said that would warrant such a question.

Elaina smiled, nuzzling their noses together in a way that almost was enough to make Reaver nauseous.

"You called me your ' _coeur_.'" Reaver groaned inwardly.

"That was-" She shushed him with her finger.

"I understand. I wanted to tell you, both yesterday and if this happened, today. I…I know that you have your ways. I don't know what I would call this," gesturing between the two of them, "Thing between us. But, I want to see what we could be if we could be anything. Even if we are just…this."

Blinking Reaver sighed, "All this serious talk is such a bore you know. It drags down my mood," huffing he flopped back onto the pillows and pulled Elaina to him. "But, I do see the value in what you're saying…about us."

"So, does that mean you want to give this a go? See where it takes us?"

Reaver chuckled, "I suppose it does then, I suppose it does."

~ Fine ~


End file.
